


Warmth

by LuckBeALad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Watersports, Will Graham has a micropenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckBeALad/pseuds/LuckBeALad
Summary: Hannibal enjoys using Will’s diaper while he’s still wearing it. Will may like it even more.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both adults. This is gross. I will not apologize.

“Sweetheart, come here,” Hannibal gestured Will to join him on the other side of his office desk, two fingers curling toward himself. “Daddy has to go potty.” 

Sometimes when Hannibal was on a roll with his writings or research or even just in the middle of a fascinating page-turning novel, he didn’t want to bother getting up to use the toilet. He would much rather use the one Will wore instead. It was more convenient, not to mention Will Graham, the dirty little pervert he kept as his figurative ward, loved it. 

Will adored having Hannibal piss in his diaper. The warm liquid pouring over his locked little clitty to pool underneath him and envelope him in his Daddy’s scent was akin to a drug for Will.

Sometimes Daddy kept Will in a diaper he wet for him all night so he would remember exactly who he belonged to. Will would secretly press the damp diaper against his naughty areas and rock against it, knowing it was his Daddy who marked him, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come. It was just so warm. All the squishies were Daddy’s. He was a messy girl. Daddy’s girl. 

Will got up from the floor where he had been reading a book by the fireplace, kicking his lacy-socked feet playfully in his pink dress before Hannibal called him over. Will immediately perked up, and with a gleeful smile on his face he scrambled to his feet, quick and excited to please. 

Will stood right by Hannibal’s chair and lifted his pink frilly dress revealing a pink and white disposable diaper with a Disney princesses pattern. His hair, while not very long, was drawn up in two tiny pigtails and his nails were painted lavender. 

“You can use my diaper, Daddy,” Will offered himself, scooting forward even more. 

Hannibal pet Will’s naked thigh and smiled up at him. 

“What a caring girl,” he cooed. “On your knees, sugar plum.” 

Will obeyed, dropping to his knees and tugging at the front band of his diaper for Daddy to fit his cock into. 

“That’s it,” Hannibal fished his thick uncircumcised cock from his slacks and angled himself down. “What do you say, Angel?” 

Will pouted. “Please, Daddy, peepee in my diaper.” 

“Good girl,” Hannibal exhaled as he began to go, his warm stream of piss flowed strong and unyielding, drenching Will’s caged clitty. Will rocked forward at that, the warmth seeping through the holes of the device made his clitty throb and try to swell, but there wasn’t any room. Will whined, closing his eyes, drowning in the euphoria of Daddy peeing on his private bits. He was needed. Daddy needed him to release himself. He had a purpose. 

Will came back to when he felt the diaper he wore begin to sag in the back and Daddy’s stream began to get sparse. Will opened his eyes and pouted. He wanted more. He wanted Daddy to never stop. He wanted to be overflowing with Hannibal’s piss. 

“Clean Daddy up,” Hannibal said, raking his fingers through the back of Will’s hair. 

Will obeyed like always, leaning forward and licking and kissing the droplets of urine from Hannibal’s cock head, kitten licking inside the foreskin with his tongue, making sure he got every drop. 

“Good,” Hannibal cooed. “You can let your diaper close up. You’re going to keep me in there all night because it took you a moment longer to get on your knees this time. Do you think that’s fair?” 

Will nodded. “Yes, Sir, it’s fair.”

He was smiling on the inside. Another night with Daddy’s pee. He was overjoyed. 

“Tell you what,” Hannibal pat his thigh. “Come sit on my lap, Princess.” 

Will climbed up onto Hannibal’s lap, tentative at first, worried his diaper would leak on Hannibal’s pants, but he didn’t seem worried, so Will didn’t either. 

“That’s it,” Hannibal caressed Will’s inner thigh up to the straining diaper. The front was a bulge that was faintly yellow. Hannibal ran the back of his palm over the lump there. Will twitched in his hold. 

“Do you want to come in your Daddy peepee soaked diaper, lovey?” Hannibal’s voice was impossibly soft, Will felt a chill run through his body at the intimacy of it. 

Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

Hannibal rarely allowed Will to come. He spent most of his days being a urinal for him, a cockwarmer, a hole to slide into while he was preoccupied with something else, but so rarely was he allowed to reach orgasm himself. His clitty, as Daddy referred to it, was locked up twenty-four-seven. Daddy often referred to that part of Will as “useless” as when hard it was still only a mere two inches, anyway. “You were made to serve men,” Hannibal would tell him. “Be anything they want you to be for them. A perfect little girl.” Hannibal told him the first time he fucked his pussy. “I’m going to make you my little girl. You’ll see. You’ll learn to love it.” 

And love it, Will did. He had gotten used to not being allowed to come. Didn’t question when the cage could come off anymore, he accepted his role. But Hannibal bringing up the possibility of release had Will’s heart pounding. 

“Relax against me,” Hannibal pressed Will’s head against his chest as he began patting the front of Will’s diaper and rubbing in wide circles every few pats. “Can you come with your cage on, Princess?” Hannibal cooed. “I know you can. Dribble for Daddy,” he kissed his forehead, continuing to pat, causing the warm damp diaper to make contact with his bubblegum pink cock cage again and again. His clitty was leaking. 

“M’wet,” Will sighed, his hand wrapped around Hannibal’s patting wrist but he didn’t let up. 

“Are you?” 

Will nodded. 

“Show Daddy how much you love being in a diaper sodden in his peepee. Come for me.” 

Will sobbed, rocking forward trying to receive more friction but Hannibal’s pats weren’t getting harder or deeper. They stayed at the same constant pace. 

Hannibal shushed Will and kissed him again continuing the gentle assault on the bulge of the diaper. 

“Daddy,” Will whimpered as his soft cock began to spurt through the hole in his cage to wetten his diaper even more. 

“That’s a good girl,” Hannibal cooed, continuing to pat through Will’s orgasm until he was trying to cross his legs to escape from the pleasure, the diaper crinkling with the movement. Will breathed deeply and cuddled up against Hannibal’s chest as he began his descent back to earth. 

Yes. He was Hannibal’s very good girl. 


End file.
